C.2.d. Core D: External Research Resources Support and Dissemination The goal of this core is to facilitate and enhance research on the subject of aging and its relationship to health and demography. Specifically, the core aims to enhance the accessibility of rich data sources, train researchers new to the field, and promote the dissemination of research results. Data activities focus on the HRS, the most important data source for research on the economics and demography of aging in the United States, as well as on several HRS-like studies under way in other countries. Through the production and dissemination of user-friendly HRS data files, this core reduces duplication of efforts in data management and increases the productivity of researchers and research dollars. To ensure global impact, core personnel will consult with HRS-like surveys abroad on issues such as harmonization of approaches, data management, and imputation methods. This core will also design and host data training and data innovation workshops and will support the annual Workshop on the Demography, Economics, and Epidemiology of Aging, a valuable resource for training and interaction among researchers on aging for the past 20 years. The core will disseminate research findings through those and other conferences and workshops, working papers and formal publications, and testimony. The intention is to reach not only the academic research community but also funders and donors as well as legislators and policymakers at all levels of government in the United States and in other countries. Through these activities, the Core will promote interdisciplinary learning and interaction, attract new people into research and aging, partly by lowering the start-up cost for them, and facilitate the exchange of ideas and results. Rohwedder will direct Core D, bringing her expertise in data production.